Just Ignore Me!
by chocolate yuu
Summary: Akihito yang kesepian karena masa lalunya bertemu dengan Hiromi yang langsung mengubah hidupnya(?). Author gabisa bikin sumarry langsung baca aja xD warning : BL, YAOI, HiroAki


A/N : Hai minna! ini fanfic pertama saya. Saya bikin jadi beberapa chapter dan saya coba bikin di fandom KnK XD (sekalian buat ngeramein). Kalo ada typo dll mohon dimaklumi TwT

* * *

**DISCLAIMER : Kyoukai no Kanata/ Beyond the Boundary/ 境界の彼方 belongs to Nagomu Torii**

**WARNING : BOYS LOVE/YAOI, OOT, typo, timing ga jelas, dll**

**Mohon baca peringatan di atas sebelum membaca. jika ada hal yang tidak disukai mohon tekan panah pertama di pojok kiri atas :)**

**Don't like don't read!**

* * *

-Akihito POV-

Pagi yang membosankan seperti biasa. Melakukan rutinitas setiap hari yang menurutku menjijikan. Setidaknya aku akan masuk sekolah baru, tapi aku tak tahu apa pendapat orang-orang di sana tentangku.

Setelah sarapan, aku berjalan menuju sekolah baruku. Tidak buruk. Tapi aku akan berusaha menjauhi sesuatu yang bernama teman. Kau tahu? Apa gunanya berteman jika mereka hanya akan menyakitimu.

**KRING, KRING, KRING**

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Aku di panggil ke kelas untuk memperkenalkan diri. Kemudian aku langsung duduk di tempat kosong dan beberapa orang mulai menanyakan aku beberapa hal. Aku hanya mendiamkan mereka. Aku terus menghindar i semua orang yang mendekatiku. Beberapa hari kemudian semua orang menjauhiku. Baguslah paling tidak mereka tak akan menggangguku.

Semua orang mulai membicarakanku. Mereka bilang aku aneh, menyeramkan, menyebalkan, dan banyak omong kosong lainnya.

Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat ikatan dengan seseorang bila mereka hanya akan menyakitiku.

* * *

Suatu pagi ada anak baru yang memperkenalkan dirinya. Bla bla bla bla. Sepertinya dia anak yang supel. Sebaiknya aku harus menjauhinya.

Dan suatu keajaiban menjijikan terjadi. Dia duduk di sebelahku. ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
*BLUSH* Oke. Dia tersenyum kepadaku dan kenapa aku tersipu?! Menjijikan.

Dia mengajak ku berkenalan dan aku hanya mendiamkannya. Dia bilang namanya Hiroomi Nase. Tapi siapa yang peduli. Aku tetap akan menjauhinya.

* * *

Saat jam makan siang aku makan sendiri di kelas. Sepertinya si anak baru itu sudah pergi. AHHHH baguslah. Tiba-tiba ada suatu benda yang menyelip di ketiakku.

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG.

Itu tangan Nase. Seketika aku berteriak dan tersipu sampai mukaku semerah tomat.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?", teriakku.

"Ayolah aku hanya menghangatkan tanganku", jawab Hiroomi santai.

Aku mendorong mukanya sampai ia terpental ke dalam loker.

"Kukira kita dekat karena kita teman sebangku", katanya.

Hatiku meleleh. Pertama kalinya aku mendengar sesuatu seperti itu. Aku kembali tersipu.

"Bahkan kita belum saling kenal, BODOH", jawabku menbalikkan suasana. Hhhhh. Aki, kau tidak boleh terpancing oleh orang seperti itu. Kau ingat apa yang terjadi pada sahabatmu dulu? Kau berjanji tidak akan berteman lagi dengan siapa-siapa kan sejak insiden itu?

Aku langsung lari ke atap(?) sekolah. Sekarang aku sendiri. Tidak ada hal yang lebih baik daripada sendirian.

Aku mulai membuka bekal buatanku. Kalau tidak salah aku membuat omuraisu. Aku tidak sabar untuk makan tapi tiba-tiba ada hawa aneh di sampingku. Tepat di sampingku.

"KAU LAGI!", kataku.

"Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu", jawab Hiroomi dengan wajah yang sangat polos.

Kata-katanya sangat membuatku marah.

"Asal kau tahu, aku tak butuh teman! Mereka hanya benda munafik yang selalu menyakitiku!", bentakku. Aku mulai meneteskan air mata.

Dia hanya menatapku dengan wajah serius.

"APANYA YANG TIDAK BUTUH! WALAU INI PERTAMA KALINYA KITA BERTEMU, AKU TAHU KALAU KAU KESEPIAN!", bentaknya.

Kemudian dia langsung memelukku dan menghiburku.

"Kau tahu, aku tulus. Aku akan menjagamu dan takkan meninggalkanmu", katanya dengan suara yang sangat halus dan pelukan yang hangat.

Hatiku langsung meleleh dan wajahku memerah. Tapi aku tidak mau lagi di sakiti! Apa aku hanya egois?

"BOHONG", aku melepas pelukannya,"KAU MENGATAKAN ITU HANYA UNTUK MEMBUATKU PERCAYA. SEMUA TEMANKU PASTI SELALU MENYAKITIKU!" , aku kembali dikuasai oleh naluri kesepianku.

Tiba-tiba dia memberiku cutter kecil, membukanya, dan mengarahkannya ke tangan di bagian urat nadinya.

"BUNUH AKU KALAU AKU BOHONG!", teriakknya.

Aku tak berkutik dan kembali mengeluarkan air mata. Aku menjatuhkan cutter tadi dan menangis sangat kencang.

Tapi kemudian dia kembali memelukku. Karena aku tidaka ingin terlibat lebih jauh aku langsung lari kembali ke kelas.

* * *

**KRING, KRING, KRING**

Akhirnya sekolah berakhir . Aku pulang ke apartemenku. Aku hanya tinggal sendiri karena ibuku tinggal di daerah yang berbeda.

AHHHHH... akhirnya, waktunyaq membuat makan malam. Aku langsung terpikir untuk membuat omuraisu dan aku mulai menyiapkan bahan-bahannnya, telur, nasi, susu, mmm. Tunggu, sepertinya aku kehabisan telur. Sial. Aku harus berjalan membeli telur ke supermarket yang berjarak 25 langkah dari apartemen ku. Itu sangat jauh jumlah langkahnya juga belum ditambah langkahku menuruni tangga apartemenku.

Apa boleh buat. Demi makan omuraisu.

Aku berjalan dan hendak membuka pintu tiba-tiba

**DING-DONG**

Bel apartemenku berbunyi. Aku mengintip dan tebak siapa yang datang.

* * *

Mirai : *BLUSH*

Aki : *CENGO*

Author : Anggap saja hiroo sedang ga ada. hohoho

Demikian chapter pertama saya atau tepatnya prolog(?). Saya sengaja bikin prolog(?) nya jadi 2 bagian karena jujur saya ga suka yang panjang-panjang hahahaha /bilangajamalesnulis/. Mohon dimaklumi kalo ada typo atau kesalahan lainnya dan cerita yang gajelas karena ini fanfic pertama saya yang dipublish :""" .

Author : R&amp;R? /3/ mohon kritik dan sarannya saya juga terima flame lohh ;w;


End file.
